Westworld (TV Series)
Westworld is a 2016 TV adaptation of Westworld, a 1973 science fiction western-thriller film. It was created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy for HBO. Nolan will serve as executive producer along with Joy, J. J. Abrams, Jerry Weintraub, and Bryan Burk. Nolan & Joy have said that they have enough material for "five seasons"http://www.ew.com/article/2016/09/08/westworld-plan just exploring Westworld park, but left the question of other Delos Destinations parks existing, and being used in the show open. In Season 2, a park based on medieval Japan was encountered. The trailer for Season 3 reveals another park based on World War II-era Italy. About the Series The series is a dark odyssey about the dawn of artificial consciousness and the evolution of sin. Set at the intersection of the near future and the re-imagined past, it explores a world in which every human appetite, no matter how noble or depraved, can be indulged. Inspired by the 1973 film Westworld, which was written and directed by Michael Crichton.About HBO Westworld Cast Main * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy (seasons 1- ) * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay (seasons 1- ) * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe (seasons 1- ) * James Marsden as Teddy Flood (seasons 1- ) * Ben Barnes as Logan (season 1, guest season 2) * Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice (seasons 1- ) * Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence (seasons 1- 2) * Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs (seasons 1- ) * Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen (season 1 guest season 2) * Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore (seasons 1- 2) * Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton (seasons 1- ) * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather (seasons 1- ) * Jimmi Simpson as William (season 1, guest season 2) * Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes (seasons 1-2 ) * Ed Harris as Man in Black (seasons 1- ) * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford (season 1, recurring season 2) * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale (season 1-2 ) * Fares Fares as Antoine Costa (season 2) * Louis Herthum as Peter Abernathy (season 2, recurring season 1) * Talulah Riley as Angela (season 2, recurring season 1) * Gustaf Skarsgård as Karl Strand (season 2) * Katja Herbers as Grace/Emily (season 2) Recurring * Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter (Seasons 1- ) * Oliver Bell as young Robert Ford (Season 1- 2) * Demetrius Grosse as Deputy Foss (Season 1) * Brian Howe as Sheriff Pickett (Season 1) * Timothy Lee DePriest as Walter (Season 1) * Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz (Seasons 1- ) * Steven Ogg as Rebus (Season 1- 2) * Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter (Seasons 1- ) * Eddie Rouse as Kissy (Season 1) * Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester (Seasons 1- ) * Bradford Tatum as New Peter Abernathy (Season 1) *Betty Gabriel as Maling (Season 2) *Christopher May as Blaine Bellamy (Season 2) *Peter Mullan as James Delos (Season 2) *Jonathan Tucker as Major Craddock (Season 2) *Giancarlo Esposito as New El Lazo (Season 2) *Lena Georgas as Lori (Season 2) *Currie Graham as Craig (Season 2) *Neil Jackson as Nicholas (Season 2) *Rinko Kikuchi as Akane (2 episodes) *Frederic Lehne as Colonel Brigham (Season 2) *Tao Okamoto as Hanaryo(Season 2) *Hiroyuki Sanada as Musashi (Season 2) *Martin Sensmeier as Wanahton (Season 2) *Lili Simmons as New Clementine (Season 1-2) *Kiki Sukezane as Sakura (Season 2) *Julia Jones as Kohana (Season 2) *Sela Ward as older Juliet (Season 2) Details Budget *$100,000,000 (estimated) Production Companies *Bad Robot *Jerry Weintraub Productions *Kilter Films *Warner Bros. Television Filming Locations *Southern California, US - Melody Ranch as Sweetwater, Veluzat Motion Picture Ranch as Las Mudas, Paramount Ranch as Escalante, various locations in Los Angeles County as Mesa interior, et al *Moab, Utah, US - as Westworld exterior *Navajo County, Arizona, US - as Westworld exterior *Besalú, Catalonia, Spain - as Warworld *Singapore - as TBA Media * Season One media Westworld - Script to Screen|2017 UCSB public lecture on the making of the series by Frederick E. O. Toye, one of the directors of season one and two ("The Adversary", "Trompe L'Oeil", "The Passenger") References de:Westworld (TV Show) fr:Westworld (série TV) es:Westworld (serie de televisión) ru:Мир Дикого запада (сериал) External links * [http://www.hbo.com/westworld Westworld official website] * * Category:Series